


I'm Such a Klutz

by abaddon_queen_of_hell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaddon_queen_of_hell/pseuds/abaddon_queen_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is being his usual clumsy self and ends up falling off a building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Such a Klutz

There is one thing you need to understand about me. I, Cisco Ramon, am the world’s biggest klutz. Which, I guess, is how I managed to fall off a building.

“Come on, Barry. You can do it!” I called down. 

“This is a terrible idea, Barry’s gonna die” muttered Caitlin. 

Barry got back and once again, tried to run up the side of the 12-story building. He got about a quarter of the way up, before stumbling back onto the pavement.  
“I can’t do it,” shouted Barry, “I can’t go fast enough.” He panted, out of breathe from his numerous attempts. 

“Give it another try, you just have to get to 450 mph.” I called back. 

Wells tried to encourage him; “Come on Barry, you need to--” 

But I never heard what exactly Barry needed to do, because my ear were suddenly filled with the rushing of wind. Clumsy ol’ me had just tripped off the side of a building. Wonderful. I could feel myself falling, falling, and then BAM! I was instantly rushed upwards, and next thing I knew I was staring wide-eyed, with my clothes smoking and heart thundering, into the beautiful blue eyes of Barry Allen.


End file.
